Reluctant Partners
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse.1 day after the battle against the Telmarines, the Pevensies and Narnians scout the area to make sure there are no stragglers who pose a threat, and Peter & Caspian, reluctantly paired together, find more than an unwanted guest.


This story is based off of a request from the livejournal user gakkurei33

**This story is based off of a request from the livejournal user gakkurei33.**

"Look, the battle may be over, but we still have to make sure that everything's clear," Peter looked around at the small group in front of him. "We should split up into pairs, make sure that no one loyal to Miraz is lurking about."

"I'm with Trumpkin!" Lucy called excitedly. The dwarf tried to make himself appear annoyed, but everyone could tell that he was fond of the little girl.

"I suppose then I'll go with Trufflehunter," Susan nodded and she left, the badger at her side, Lucy and Trumpkin not far behind.

"Great…" Peter let out a deep sigh, he and Caspian were the only two left.

"I guess that leaves you and I?" Caspian asked.

"I suppose it does, let's just get it over with shall we?" Peter rolled his eyes, still uneasy around Caspian after the debacle at the Telmarine castle. The two young men entered the woods, searching for any signs of unrest, both silent.

"Peter…" Caspian began to speek, but Peter raised a slender finger to his own lips, gesturing for Caspian to remain quiet. The prince nodded and they continued the search.

"Did you hear that?" Peter whispered a few minutes later, looking quickly to Caspian.

"No, I-" Peter didn't allow Caspian to finish; he silenced him by clapping a hand over the Telmarine's mouth and pulled him down behind some bushes. Sure enough, second's later, Caspian heard a twig snap and he was grateful for Peter's sharp hearing and quick reflexes.

"What do you suppose it is?" Peter's voice was so quiet that Caspian could barely hear it. The prince shrugged, unable to respond verbally, as Peter's hand was still over his mouth. "It's probably passed by now, hasn't it…" Caspian nodded and Peter removed his hand, standing slowly, in synch with the Prince. Peter looked up as he finished brushing the dirt from the bottom of his tunic, and found that he and Caspian were far closer together than he had imagined. The two young men just stared at each other for a few seconds, neither sure what to say, both feeling something strange in the pit of their stomachs. "We should probably…um…follow…you know…"

"Yes, we should." Caspian nodded, but neither boy made the motions of leaving.

"Or…we could just…um…" Peter gulped and Caspian looked at him strangely, one eyebrow raised slightly. "I mean…" Peter's eyes flitted nervously, trying to stay off of Caspian, but every time they glanced away he couldn't help but to pull them back to the dark prince in front of him. After several more awkward seconds of the confused, tense silence, Peter reached up and grabbed the back of Caspian's neck, pulling him into a deep, hard kiss. The blond expected Caspian to pull away right off, but he didn't, and for a few seconds, Peter held the one sided kiss before he felt the pair of lips pressed against his begin to kiss him back. Caspian's arms wrapped around Peter's waist and he drew the young king closer to him as Peter's tongue pressed lightly at Caspian's lips, begging them to part. Caspian allowed Peter to deepen the kiss, and he did so with such aggression that he caused the dark haired boy to lose his balance, pulling them both to the ground, neither breaking their kiss. Peter wasted no time straddling the prince, his knees tightly hugging the Telmarine's sides as he drew his lips away from Caspian's.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked, looking up at Peter in mild confusion.

"Shh." Peter pressed one hand over Caspian's mouth and placed his lips against the smooth skin on Caspian's neck. He dropped several kisses against Caspian's throat before he reached the tender area just above Caspian's collar bone. With his free hand, he pulled the neckline of Caspian's tunic down slightly, allowing him more room. His lips pulled at Caspian's tender skin, marring it slightly as he sucked roughly.

"Mmmm…" Caspian let out a low, rich moan as Peter lifted his lips from the skin, admiring briefly the mark that he had left before removing his hand from Caspian's mouth, replacing it with his lips. As he kissed the Prince, Peter's hand traveled away from their entwined bodies, grabbing the handle of the dagger that he kept tucked in his right boot just in case. He pulled away from the kiss quickly and placed the tip of the blade against the fabric of Caspian's loose, white shirt. Peter barely had time to make a small tear in the fabric, however, before they heard the snapping of another twig. "What was that?" Caspian asked, both boys suddenly attentive to their surroundings.

"I've no idea." Peter shook his head, standing slowly, the dagger clutched tightly in his right hand. He offered his left hand to Caspian, helping the prince quickly to his feet. "But whatever it is I assume it's the same thing we heard earlier, shh." Caspian nodded and exited the bushes slowly behind Peter. The back of a dark figure came in to view and both men immediately recognized the dark armor as that of a Telmarine soldier. Peter moved first, darting quickly through the forest, grabbing the soldier by the back of his tunic and pressing him swiftly against his tree, the dagger to the soldier's throat. "What are you doing here?" Peter demanded, pressing the blade ever so slightly into the soldier's neck.

"I was just…I…" The captive sputtered as Peter pressed the blade a bit deeper, glaring at him.

"Why didn't you surrender your weapons with the others? Why aren't you back at the castle? ANSWER ME!" Peter shoved the man a bit harder in the tree.

"I was separated, your majesty, I was just trying to find my way back."

"Headed towards our keep? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat!" Peter clenched his teeth as he pressed the dagger still harder against the man.

"Peter," Caspian's hand rested on the young monarch's shoulder. "Spare him, taking his life won't matter. We can bring him back with us, question him where we have more resources; we'd be more likely to get the information that you seek."

"I hate that you're right…" Peter sighed, reluctantly lowered the blade. "Take his weapons." Caspian nodded and took the sword and dagger from the prisoner's belt. Peter grabbed the Telmarine's shoulder. "Walk, don't think about running."

"Yes sir." The soldier nodded and half walked, half allowed himself to be dragged along by Peter.

"As for you," Peter whispered into Caspian's ear. "We'll finish what we started later."


End file.
